Episode 61 (21st May 1973)
Annie takes Sam to the doctors, and is surprised to find that Maurice Grant has been replaced by Clare Scott. A man is impressed with and buys some of David's paintings. Plot It's six weeks following the party. Sam clears out his personal effects box and looks over some old photographs. Reverend Ruskin tries to get through to the Bishop to ask for another curate since Mr Eadie has left, he has no luck. Liz nags at him to take positive action as there is too much work at the parish. Annie wants Sam to go and see a doctor as his chest is still not right since he spent the night in the cowshed. Sam finds his mother and father's bible with all the Pearson family documents tucked in it. He talks about his grandfather, Sam Woodley, a churchgoer. He tells Penny he wants to be confirmed before he dies. David tells Amos that The Woolpack needs some ambiance and tries to sell him his paintings, when he refuses he winds him up regarding The Malt Shovel. Amos is rude to a customer in a suit, who then shows interest in David's paintings. Amos then worries when he finds out the man, Nicholas Phelps, is from the brewary and is Sir Peter Cheveley's personal assistant from Head Office. Panicked, he calls in to Annie and explains about the brewery visit, he pleads for her to make two dozen sausage rolls for him tonight. Liz talks to Dr. Grant about Reverend Ruskin. He assures her that he was marvelous with a sick woman that afternoon. Phelps likes David's work, he pays David to go back home to Wales to get his other paintings. With a bit of pushing from Penny, she manages to get him a fair price for two sample paintings and first class travel to Wales. Sam visits the vicarage and asks Ruskin if he can be confirmed. He leaves the family bible with him. He visits the doctor, who has been replaced by a woman, Dr. Scott. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Sam - Toke Townley *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dr. Clare Scott - Joanna Tope Guest cast *Penny - Louisa Martin *David - Martin Howells *Phelps - John Bown *Dr. Grant - Arthur Hewlett Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Penny's bedroom *Cemetery *Road outside of St. Mary's Church *Doctor's Surgery - Waiting room, Dr. Scott's office *Vicarage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room Notes *First appearance of Dr. Clare Scott. *Frazer Hines is credited as Joe despite not appearing in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 61: Henry Wilks has decided to give up the pig-unit scheme, and David Rhys has persuaded Gwen not to walk out. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Three DVD released by Network on 30th May 2011. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD